


Home

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: Tooru can’t help but giggle, curling in over him and threading his hand into Hajime’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.Hajime presses a kiss to that strip of skin in response, breath tickling him a little, before he pulls back slightly and settles into a more comfortable position, curling closer and letting his eyes fall shut.“…love you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispers, and he sees a soft smile tug at the corner of Hajime’s lips.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> So. Uh. I realize I've never published smut before. Don't lynch me if it's not great :'D
> 
> For CJ, who gave me the confidence to post this.

“…Tooru?”

Tooru looks up from the TV, sitting cross-legged on the couch with his arms wrapped around a pillow, and his gaze softens when he sees Hajime.

“Oh, you’re back already? Welcome home, Iwa-chan!”

He moves over to make some room for him, tossing aside the towel he’d left draped over the armrest after his shower.

Hajime drops onto the couch beside him with a small sigh. “Hey. Didn’t expect you to be here.”

“I got out early,” Tooru says, dropping the pillow into his lap in favor of opening his arms for his boyfriend. “How come you’re already back?”

Hajime runs his hands over his face with another sigh. “I skipped the afternoon classes. It’s… been a rough day.”

Tooru frowns, but he swallows his retort when Hajime slips sideways until his head is resting against Tooru’s shoulder. Instead he hums, turning to press a kiss against Hajime’s temple.

Hajime leans into the touch, and Tooru can feel him slowly unclench – and then he exhales, and the rest of his tension goes with it as he drops himself into Tooru’s lap, pillow cushioning the fall.

Tooru laughs softly, readjusting his leg. “There’s no way that’s comfortable, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime makes a displeased sound and glares up at him for a second before he twists to bury his face in Tooru’s stomach, ignoring everything else in favor of nuzzling at the tiny strip of exposed skin where his shirt has ridden up.

Tooru can’t help but giggle, curling in over him and threading his hand into Hajime’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.

Hajime presses a kiss to that strip of skin in response, breath tickling him a little, before he pulls back slightly and settles into a more comfortable position, curling closer and letting his eyes fall shut.

“…love you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispers, and he sees a soft smile tug at the corner of Hajime’s lips.

It’s nice, just sitting like this – the TV is playing in the background, but Tooru doesn’t pay it much mind, especially with Hajime’s breaths warm against his skin. Instead he carefully, deliberately pets Hajime’s hair and draws shapes and swirls over the side of his face, watching him relax and start to doze off, warm and comfortable.

Tooru closes his own eyes, too, and lets the calm of the moment wash over him – that is, until Hajime shifts, leaning in and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the slight bulge between his legs.

Tooru’s eyes snap open and he stiffens, hand stilling in Hajime’s hair, and the atmosphere of the entire room seems to change.

“Hajime-“

Hajime doesn’t say a word, but he doesn’t pull back, either. He brings up a hand against Tooru’s back and presses closer, repeating the motion, and Tooru lets out a low groan. Which is probably what Hajime was waiting for, judging by the way his lips curl into a smirk.

“Hajime, please-“

“Hm?” Hajime hums innocently, pulling back and smiling up at him. “…something wrong?”

Tooru whines, he can’t help it, and Hajime laughs.

“Don’t stop,” Tooru whispers, “please-“

Hajime raises his eyebrows, fingers absent-mindedly tracing the waistband of Tooru’s sweatpants. “…so desperate already? You really missed me, huh?”

And it must be something in the quality or tone of his voice, because Tooru shivers, trying to shift closer, trying to get that tiny bit of friction back-

Hajime tugs at the elastic band, fingers slipping under it. “Off,” he says, and Tooru couldn’t agree more. He lifts himself up, and Hajime shifts his weight just far enough to pull Tooru’s pants down over his hips.

Hajime wastes no time to duck back down and mouth at Tooru’s half-hard cock, the sensation suddenly warm and wet without cloth to separate them. Tooru tenses, and _fuck_ , it hasn’t even been that long but he apparently really needs this, judging by how effortlessly Hajime is kissing and licking him to full hardness. Or maybe it’s just that, it’s because it’s _Hajime_ , and Tooru has never known how to not be hopelessly gone for him.

Hajime makes a soft noise, and Tooru realizes that his fingers are clenched in his hair. Instead of letting go, though, he tugs, and Hajime huffs out a breath between kisses. “So impatient,” he mumbles, tongue darting out and making Tooru shudder. “Can’t wait to fuck my mouth, can you?”

“Y-you love it,” Tooru says, not about to be outdone, but he’s startled for a moment by his own breathlessness. Hajime smirks, green eyes darting up to meet brown, pupils blown wide.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says, “but this time, you’re not gonna move.”

“H-Hajime-“

Hajime pulls back, but only long enough so he can slide off the couch and onto the floor, onto his knees in front of him. “You’re just going to take it,” he says, and _fuck_ , the way his voice drops with promise has Tooru so close already, his cock leaking thick beads of precum.

“ _Please_ ,” he gasps, and he thanks every deity he can think of that Hajime is just as desperate, because instead of more teasing, he drags his tongue up Tooru’s length and then lets his jaw go slack, taking him into his mouth.

The slick, wet heat is almost too much, and Tooru’s heels dig into the carpet as he tries to hold on, not wanting this to be over so quickly-

And then Hajime hollows out his cheeks and _sucks_ , and Tooru throws his head back with a loud moan, because _fuck_ -

Hajime hums appreciatively, hooking one arm around Tooru’s hip as he works his dick with his tongue. Tooru can barely keep his eyes open, he’s falling, falling, but through the haze he registers that Hajime has dipped his other hand down his own pants and is stroking himself, at the same pace as he’s sucking Tooru off. He’s started panting, too, breaths a little erratic and interrupted by tiny gasps - not as unaffected as he pretends to be.

Tooru sees his chance and forces himself to sit up. There’s nothing he’d rather do than lie back and let Hajime have his way with him - except maybe make sure that Hajime gets just as much as he’s giving.

Hajime’s pace falters at the sudden movement, and he makes to push Tooru back, but Tooru twists his fingers firmly into his hair and yanks him off, forcing him up so he can smash their lips together.

Hajime moans into his mouth, pushing himself up on his knees and chasing Tooru’s lips when he pulls back.

“Get up here and ride me,” Tooru says, voice raw and just as wrecked as he feels - but he forces a tone that he hopes is low and commanding, and judging by the way Hajime shudders, it’s working.

“Fuck,” Hajime breathes, evidently torn, “why can’t you let me do this for you-”

Tooru cuts him off with another sloppy kiss, one hand still in his hair and one reaching down to close around Hajime’s wrist, stopping his motions where he’s still jerking himself off.

“‘Cause I wanna see you come,” he says, shaky but determined, “I want you to come apart for me, _Hajime_.”

And he must have hit a nerve, because Hajime practically growls, surging forward and grabbing two fistfulls of Tooru’s shirt as he pulls himself up, back into Tooru’s lap, straddling him, lips colliding again.

Tooru pulls at the waistband of Hajime’s jeans, impatient, wanting them off but not wanting to let go - in the end he has to, of course, but he whines when Hajime stands up to shrug them off, dragging damp boxers down with them. Hajime throws him a look that says _stop whining_ and _I know_ all in one, but he takes the time to tug his sweater off, too, which - well. Tooru isn’t complaining.

And then he’s back, climbing onto Tooru’s legs, pushing his pants down all the way and pulling at his shirt, just as desperate for skin on skin contact as Tooru is. Hajime wrestles him out of soft cotton, and once the shirt falls to the floor, he attaches himself to Tooru’s neck, biting and sucking, causing Tooru to gasp again.

In this position, they’re close enough for their cocks to rub together, and Hajime immediately grinds down, increasing the pressure and letting out a moan that shoots straight to Tooru’s gut. His hips buck forward helplessly, searching for more friction, and he finds himself reaching down, wrapping a hand around them both-

“Thought you wanted to fuck me,” Hajime says, and how is he still coherent, how is he sounding so _smug_ , “take- _take me apart_ …?”

“Yes,” Tooru gasps, “fuck, just-”

“Anything for you,” Hajime breathes, almost too soft, too tender for this moment, and Tooru feels a telltale prick behind his eyelids, clenching them shut, _fuck, not now, how does he always do this_ -

“Help me?” Hajime whispers, and Tooru’s eyes fly open, locking their gazes together - fuck, Hajime looks- almost shy? “You’re- usually you’re the one who-”

And shit, Tooru feels his chest grow tight and his throat constrict with an immediate surge of affection; they’re here, they’re doing this, Hajime is letting him-

“Lube,” Tooru breathes, catching Hajime’s lips in a searing kiss, “bedroom.”

Because if they’re really doing this, he won’t risk hurting him. Hajime is always so careful with Tooru when he fucks him-

Hajime groans, doesn’t want to move, but Tooru gives his chest a light push between kisses, “come on,” and “I wanna do this right,” so he drags himself up, fingers finding Tooru’s and tangling together as he pulls him along. Tooru regrets the decision as soon as Hajime’s warmth slides off him and he lets himself be dragged to his feet, cold and impatient, but then Hajime turns and presses another kiss to his lips, soft, almost chaste, and he’s already getting choked up again. It’s not fair, he’s _not fair_ -

Hajime grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand before he climbs into their bed, turning back to Tooru for instructions. Tooru’s heart clenches at the trust in his eyes. He crawls up so they’re side by side before taking the bottle and liberally coating both hands.

“Just relax,” he whispers, reaching over to take Hajime’s cock in his hand and slowly pumping up and down, building a rhythm. Hajime _whimpers_ at the contact, turning to bury his face in Tooru’s neck to muffle his gasps.

“So sensitive,” Tooru mumbles, though he can’t deny the effect those little sounds have on him, too. He readjusts their position ever so slightly so he can reach down and carefully part Hajime’s legs, brushing his fingers up against Hajime’s hole.

Hajime shifts, startled, but Tooru keeps moving his hands until he’s relaxed before he pushes one finger inside. Hajime gasps and lurches forward, but Tooru’s grip is firm enough to keep him in place.

“Shh, it’s okay - loosen up for me, it’ll feel better, I promise-”

He goes slow, making sure Hajime is stretched more than wide enough for two fingers before he slides the second one in, but the tiny sounds he’s making make it worth it. He feels himself leaking again but forces himself to ignore it, focusing only on the pleasure he’s giving his partner. Hajime has started squirming, chasing Tooru’s hand, desperate for more friction-

“ _T_ _-Tooru, ah,_ _please-_ ”

He slips in a third finger with ease and decides that he’s ready - Tooru’s cock isn’t quite as large as Hajime’s, it should be enough, and he’s getting impatient. He pulls his hands away, leaving Hajime whining at the loss, and presses a kiss to his cheek in apology.

“You’re ready, love-”

He makes to pull back, but Hajime brings his arms up around Tooru’s neck and holds him there, dragging him in for a messy kiss, and another, breathing heavily when they break apart.

“Tooru-”

“I’ve got you,” Tooru says, bracing himself above him, “I’ve got you, hold on-”

“Fuck me,” Hajime breathes, “please, please-”

And god, the heat in his eyes, in his voice, it’s almost too much already. Tooru pushes Hajime’s legs up, giving himself more leverage, and covers his cock with lube with his free hand as Hajime whimpers beneath him, “please, _please-_ ”

“Breathe,” Tooru tells him, aligning himself with his entrance - but Hajime’s hips are already bucking upwards, chasing him, longing for friction, and Tooru gasps when Hajime’s arms come up around his waist, pulling him down, impatient and desperate.

He wants to go slow, afraid he’s going to hurt him, but Hajime lets out another gasp of “ _Tooru, fuck me, please-_ ” and he’s helpless but to obey.

He pushes past the first ring of muscle and it’s so tight and hot, the sensation overpowering everything, Hajime’s groan is practically lost to his ears. What he does notice, though, and what snaps him back, are Hajime’s fingernails digging into his skin, sending sharp pricks of pain up his spine.

Tooru sinks down until he’s buried inside Hajime completely, stopping to let him adjust. Everything feels like it’s on fire, tense, new, and breathtaking, _too close_ and _not close enough_ at the same time. He leans forward, pressing against Hajime’s chest to reach his lips, crashing them together in something urgent, yet soft, _I love you so much_ and _don’t let go-_

Hajime clenches around him, and Tooru’s hips jolt forward, making them both gasp.

“Ready?” Tooru asks, lifting himself up again. Hajime can only nod, lower lip catching between his teeth. “Tell- you gotta tell me, if I hurt you, or-”

“Shut up,” Hajime huffs, “shut up and _fuck me_.”

Tooru grips him by his hips, then, fingers digging into Hajime’s skin, rough and possessive, and judging by the way Hajime’s already arching his back, it’s exactly what he needs. So Tooru pulls out slowly, almost all the way, soaking up the tiny gasps escaping Hajime’s lips - and then he slams back in, hard and without warning, and the sound Hajime makes is positively _carnal_.

It’s unexpected and _loud_ and Tooru immediately knows that he’s not going to last long, not like this. He can’t let himself dwell on this, not now, so he pulls out and thrusts back in again, building a rhythm, determined to give Hajime everything he can.

Hajime’s fingers clench over Tooru’s back, nails breaking skin, and he throws his head back when Tooru’s cock slams up against his prostate, voice cracking over Tooru’s name, “fuck, Tooru, Too- _ah- I’m-_ ”

Tooru knows, he feels it building, too, way too fast, he doesn’t want this to be over yet, doesn’t want it to end-

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathes, “ _Fuck, Hajime, you feel so good-_ ”

Hajime moans when Tooru hits his prostate again, “h-harder, Tooru, _please, ah- there-_ ”

Tooru picks up the pace, just as desperate as Hajime sounds, and through the haze and the sensations exploding all over his skin, he lifts one hand to wrap around Hajime’s cock where it’s trembling between them, achingly hard and dripping with precum. Everything is slick and wet as his fingers close around it and start jerking him off. And Hajime, evidently not expecting any more stimulation, rewards him with the loudest, most shameless whine Tooru has ever heard.

“ _Coming_ ,” Hajime gasps, “ah, _ah- I’m-_ ”

And that’s all the warning Tooru gets before Hajime’s hips stutter beneath him, head still thrown back and eyes clenched shut, and he’s spilling between them, all over his stomach and Tooru’s hand.

Tooru works him through it, slowing his thrusts - and then Hajime opens his eyes, their gazes lock- and Tooru tips over the edge as well, one last moan spilling from his lips.

They take a moment just to stare at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes, before Tooru's arms give way and he collapses on top of him. Hajime huffs out something like a breathless chuckle, bringing his arms up around Tooru’s shoulders and pulling him closer to press his lips to the top of his head.

Tooru makes a face when their chests press together, messy and sticky. He must have let out some sort of sound, too, because Hajime laughs again.

“...wanna get cleaned up?” he mumbles into his hair. Tooru does, but that means moving, that means pulling out of Hajime, and he really doesn’t want to-

“C’mon. I know you think it’s gross.”

Tooru shakes his head. “...’s not,” he says, “just-”

“Mmh, you don’t wanna sleep like this,” Hajime finishes. Even as he says this, though, he sinks back into the mattress with a tiny, contented sigh. He seems so comfortable, and it takes everything Tooru has just to gently disentangle himself, carefully drawing back.

Hajime groans softly at Tooru’s warmth leaving him, and at the empty sensation Tooru knows he’s feeling when he pulls out and backs off the bed to duck into the bathroom for a cloth.

When he comes back, Hajime smiles up at him through half-lidded eyes, and Tooru has to stop and just stare for a moment, transfixed, because this is _his,_ this is better than anything he could ever have dreamed up, it’s right here, and it won’t go away for the foreseeable future.

And shit, he’s getting choked up now, isn’t he?

Hajime seems to sense it, because he lifts his arm and beckons Tooru closer. He obeys (what else would he do), and lets Hajime thread their fingers together.

“Hey. It’s… been a really long day. Can we just… can we just lie here for a bit?”

Tooru manages a nod, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The cloth hangs uselessly in his limp hand, and Hajime sits up, picking it up with a smile.

“C’mon,” he says, “let’s get cleaned up.”

He nods again, heart pounding uselessly as he lets Hajime wipe him clean, so careful and gentle that it makes him ache.

Finally, _finally_ he tosses the cloth to the side, to be dealt with later, and opens his arms. And Tooru, helpless and desperate and _so in love,_ finds his way home.

He knows, because Hajime doesn’t care that there are tears building in his eyes, because he doesn’t care that Tooru is petty and impatient sometimes and takes way too long in the shower. He knows, because at the end of an exhausting day, there’s nowhere he’d rather be than right here.

Somehow, Hajime throws the blanket over them both before wrapping Tooru into an embrace that’s strong, safe and familiar.

Hajime hums a little, making warmth blossom in Tooru’s chest.

“...good?” he asks softly, and for once he doesn’t care that his voice is small and tentative.

“Mmh,” Hajime says, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Fantastic. You- you felt really good.”

Tooru glows at the praise, melting into Hajime’s arms. “...love you,” he mumbles against his skin, letting the exhaustion set in.

Hajime shifts, ducking down to leave a trail of kisses on Tooru’s forehead, light and sweet.

“I love you too,” he says, laughter in his tone, and Tooru has never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Anyway. This happened. Tell me what you thought?? Feedback is vital here.
> 
> [tumblr.](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)


End file.
